The Captain's Ready Room
by kiwi.girrrl
Summary: Seven of Nine makes a stupendous miscalculation; Captain Janeway's command mask gets put to the ultimate test; and will Ensign Harry Kim ever find out what the Captain actually said yes to? [Author's Note: Two part One-shot, femslash, fluff, PWP.]
1. Chapter 1

**The Captain's Ready Room  
**

2013 Kiwi Girrrl

Rating: **M** - A wee bit of slap and tickle, but nothing too raunchy.

* * *

_Acknowledgements:_

Star Trek: Voyager ® is a registered trademark of Paramount Pictures registered in the United States Patent and Trademark Office. All Rights Reserved.

Thanks to; Kate Mulgrew and Jeri Ryan for portraying the characters, Kathryn Janeway and Seven of Nine, because without these gorgeous ladies we wouldn't have fuel for our wayward lustful imaginings.

Thanks trekcore_.com for providing a wonderful resource of screencaps, from which the cover for this story was found. Season 1.7 _Eye of the Needle_ to be precise.

_Author's Notes:_

I wrote this story after a ball of an idea was tossed in my direction (it went something like - Seven gets stuck under Janeway's desk in her ready room while Janeway has a meeting), I caught it and ran away with it; far, far away.

I added an extra guideline; start with "Do it." and finish with "Coffee, black." I also took a little liberty with the uniform, hey it's my story and I'll do what I want to.

This story was brought you by the letter M and the number 7. Mmmm Seven.

* * *

"Do it."

Captain Kathryn Janeway looked at Lieutenant Tom Paris at helm control as she issued the order. Then, only hesitating long enough to know the order was carried out, she decided to take a break from the bridge. She glanced over at Commander Chakotay in the chair beside her; he was concentrating on the padd in his hand. Standing carefully, she stretched out a twinge in her lower back; trying not to draw undue attention to what she was doing in the process. _Some days I feel all of my forty plus years._ She thought tiredly rubbing a hand over her brow. She was exhausted; not that she would let the crew see that she was; and she still had a third of the shift to go. But she was long overdue a soothing mug of hot black coffee; and she desperately needed to remove her shoes, her feet had been killing her by small degrees all day.

"You have the bridge Commander." she said as she headed to her ready room. He nodded his acknowledgement at her retreating back and went back to what he was doing.

Ensign Harry Kim, at operations, looked at the Captain's ready room door long after it had closed after the Captain, and decided that it was now or never. If he was ever going to advance his Starfleet rank within the restrictive confines of Voyager's hierarchy, he had to take the initiative. He'd be damned if he was going to stay a lowly Ensign for the duration of their journey in the Delta Quadrant. _I'll just give her a few minutes to get settled then I'll go ask her._ He thought, standing just a little bit taller at his station, now that he had finally made the decision to take the plunge.

_... While Mr Kim is gathering his nerve to approach the Captain ... in the Captain's ready room ..._

Kathryn walked across her ready room with single-minded determination. In one fluid manoeuver she had kicked off her shoes. She had also unzipped the legs on her uniform trousers to the knee, and they flapped around her ankles as she strode towards the replicator on the far side of the room. She groaned unreservedly at the feel of the plush floor covering under her stockinged feet, cushioning her purposeful strides. Stopping at the replicator, no more than a hole in the wall; she felt a small twinge of excitement as she said the two magic words that would make all her worries disappear for a few relaxing minutes.

"Coffee, black."

The replicator obligingly granted her request, instantly creating a mug of the aromatic liquid. She reached greedily for the mug and immediately took a sip of her favourite beverage. The acerbic liquid slid hotly down her parched throat, she threw her head back and sighed loudly when it reached her stomach and warmed her from the inside, out. Taking her time she made her way to the couch under the viewport and settled herself comfortably on the soft cushions. Leaning her head back she gazed out at the stars, as she had on so many occasions over the years. She cradled the mug close to her chest, almost possessively; as a child would with a favourite toy they were afraid would be taken away. When she wasn't sipping the drink she was inhaling the heady aroma.

Kathryn had only been there for several minutes when the door chimed; indicating someone wanted to interrupt her solitude.

"Computer, who is at the door?"

_Ensign Harry Kim._ Came the dispassionate reply from the ship's computer.

If she wasn't still on duty, she would have told him to go away. Kathryn looked at her legs sprawled out on the couch and decided she did not want to put her shoes back on just yet. And seeing as there were certain levels of undress she wasn't willing to let junior officers see; call her old-fashioned but lack of shoes was one of them. There was only one thing to do. She would meet him while sitting at her desk. Once the decision was made she put action to thought without delay. As she rounded the end of her desk she called out absent-mindedly. "Come in." granting the young Ensign entry.

At the precise moment Harry Kim walked through the door, Kathryn Janeway sat down and kicked a soft object on the floor with her toes. Confused, she looked under the desk, without making it obvious she was doing so. Inwardly, she couldn't have been more surprised. Outwardly, she blinked; several times in fact. She was actually tempted to physically rub her eyes just to make sure she was seeing what she was seeing. For there, in her ready room, sprawled on the floor under her desk, was Seven of Nine. The same Seven of Nine, who was now looking up her, with a look of absolute shock and utter panic on her adorable face. Kathryn realised that expression on Seven's face only made her more endearing than she already was._ What the... Why is Seven of Nine is under my desk?_

_... Twenty minutes earlier, unbeknownst to Captain Janeway ... in the Captain's ready room ..._

Seven stood in the middle of Captain Janeway's ready room, eyes closed; arms straight by her sides, hands flat and perpendicular to her thighs. She turned in slow circles while staying in place. Taking deep breaths, she absorbed the lingering scents and aromas that she associated with her favourite person on Voyager. Lavender, vanilla, coffee. A small smile graced her generous mouth as she indulged in what the Doctor advised was a 'guilty pleasure'; the finding of enjoyment from participation in an activity which others might find unusual. _A most intriguing concept._ she had thought when the Doctor explained it to her. A concept she realised she was beginning to enjoy very much. The added risk of being caught in the act was also causing her to experience a jolt of excitement which was, invigorating.

Opening her eyes, Seven walked over to the Captain's desk. She ran her hand over the smooth surface, unaware her action was almost a caress. Stepping up behind the high-backed chair she leaned her chin on the soft leather, near where the Captain laid her head, and inhaled deeply. Seven found the lingering scent of the Captain's hair cleansing product, though subtle, was intoxicating. Seven closed her eyes briefly and sighed. Without thought, she sat in the chair and leaned back. This action, was doubly shocking. It was not like Seven to voluntarily sit anywhere, let alone recline; after so long with the Borg, who had little use for sitting, she preferred to stand and her posture was usually perfect on the rare occasions she did sit. A feeling of such well-being settled over her. She searched her eidetic memory for the terminology to describe the feeling; in three point six seconds, she realised what she was contented, happy.

She had only been sitting there for a few short minutes when she heard footsteps approaching the door. Her Borg-enhanced hearing had saved her from getting caught in similar situations on more than one occasion. Unfortunately, this was not one of those occasions. The door was already sliding open and she was going to get caught sitting at the Captain's desk, which was in full view of the door, if she didn't move. If she tried to beam out now, the person approaching; who she knew was Captain Janeway from the sound of her footfalls; would see the resultant energy trace. The only thing Seven had time to do was drop to the floor like a tonne of bricks and hide under the desk in the hope that she would be safe from detection. She knew it was an illogical course of action, and the probability of getting caught was high, but she did it anyway.

_... And now, back to the present situation ... in the Captain's ready room ..._

_Seven of Nine is lying on the floor under my desk, and Ensign Harry Kim is standing in front of it!_ Kathryn slammed the famous Janeway command mask firmly into place the instant before she raised her gaze to greet Harry. She pasted, what she hoped, was a welcoming smile on her flabbergasted face.

Seven's mortification at being discovered changed to fascination in an instant; in about the same amount of time it took Kathryn to put her mask in place in fact. Seven watched as the Captain's whole demeanour changed. When she first sat and looked down at the floor and discovered Seven was there, she had been relaxed and had the most serene expression on her face, which had then changed to one of surprise. Now she was sitting ramrod straight in the chair with a look that was unreadable to the ex-drone. This alone, she felt, was enough to warrant further investigation.

"What can I do for you Ensign?" Kathryn barked, the question delivered in a harsher tone than she intended.

"Captain... um... I w-was wondering..." Harry started to stutter, at a loss for words; his nerve seemed to have deserted him as soon as she had looked directly at him and smiled. He was always nervous around the Captain, wanting to make a good impression, and not always succeeding. Now that he had such an important request; he was so nervous, he was terrified he would ruin his chances by saying something stupid.

Seven shifted into a slightly more comfortable position on the floor. The manoeuver brought her face within a hairbreadth of the Captain's partially exposed leg. The sight of the alabaster skin, stretched taut over well-defined musculature, caused her temperature to increase by point six three percent. In addition, her pulmonary muscle increased its rhythm, and her respiration quickened as a result. Seven searched for an explanation and the only conclusion she could reach, was that she was aroused, physically, sexually aroused by her proximity to the Captain. Above her Kathryn stilled; her breath caught in her throat at the sensation of Seven's short hot exhalations against her skin. The warmth from her breath made a bee-line directly to her loins. _Oh for goodness' sake. Not now!_ It had been a long time since she was so instantly aroused, and never from something as innocent as a breath on her lower leg.

"Sit down Harry." _Oh dear God, Harry, please __sit down__._ She thought desperately._ Sit down, so you can't see over my desk_.

While Harry took a seat, Kathryn glanced down at Seven and wished she hadn't. Seven had a wonderstruck look on her flushed face as she stared at her leg. In the few seconds it took Harry to settle, Seven's eyes darted up to meet hers, then just as quickly returned to her limb. Kathryn watched in trepidation as Seven slowly reached out with a tentative hand and touched her shin; sliding soft fingertips down the smooth surface. The warmth in her loins was joined by an ache of longing. _This woman is going to be the death of me._ She thought, as her heart raced nineteen to the dozen. She reached for a data padd to keep her hands busy, and steady. Looking back at Harry, she smiled again, encouraging him non-verbally to get on with whatever it was he was there for.

"Captain, I was hoping... I mean, if there is any chance I could... I would like to..." Kathryn would never admit it to anyone, ever, but she stopped listening. She was having difficulty hearing anything over the roar of blood in her ears and the sound of the pounding of her heart.

She pinched the bridge of her nose; an indication of her growing frustration. While her hand was there, she took the opportunity to rub her brow, and under cover of the familiar gesture, she glared down at Seven. The power of the glare was lost on Seven who was so intent on what she was doing she didn't see it. With a rapt expression, she ran her fingers around the Captain's leg to the back of her calf muscle. She marvelled at the jolt of pleasure she felt when the Captain's leg twitched in response to the caress. Kathryn decided she'd had enough of the torture and crossed the object of Seven's attention over her other leg. The action almost caused her to kick Seven in the face as she swung her foot up and over. Ducking from the offending appendage, Seven instinctively grabbed the Captain's other leg to maintain her balance. Kathryn's grip on the padd she held increased, turning her knuckles white, as Seven's fingertips brushed the super-sensitive flesh at the back of her knee. _Way to go Katie, you just made the situation 100 times worse._ She berated herself. Then the foot of her crossed leg came to rest on Seven's ample breast. _Oh God, make that 1,000 times worse._

"I know you told me before there's not much chance for advancement on Voyager but..."

Seven closed her eyes, overwhelmed by the strength of her reaction to the feel of the Captain's foot against her mammary gland. She held the foot in place pressing it tightly against her flesh. She was experiencing tremors in her stomach; the Doctor told her they were called butterflies she recalled, usually indicating excitement or trepidation. She rested her forehead against the Captain's knee, trying to regain control of herself. Realising this brought her face into close proximity with exposed skin, she tilted her head to press her nose gently against the Captain's warm flesh. Kathryn had to use every bit of her willpower to not moan when she felt the increased contact. When she realised what Seven intended to do liquid heat pooled in her loins. Seven's enhanced olfactory nerves detected the change in the Captain's natural fragrance, and the butterflies increased their activity in her abdomen, spreading warmth in their wake.

"...I at least deserve the opportunity to gain some leadership experience." Harry continued, oblivious to the fact his words were falling on deaf ears.

In a brief moment of lucidity, Kathryn 'accidentally' dropped the data padd on the floor. Muttering a quick half-hearted "Excuse me." she ducked under the desk to pick it up. Grabbing Seven's hand on back of her calf, she squeezed until Seven looked at her. Making sure she had her attention, Kathryn mouthed a simple command, 'stop it'. Hoping she got the message, and not dwelling too much on the desire she'd seen in Seven's eyes, she sat back up and put the padd back on the desk.

"I think I'm ready to be in charge of Gamma shift on the bridge." Harry finished in a rush.

After a short silence, Kathryn realised Harry was looking at her expectantly. A moment later, she hoped the shocked look on her face would be interpreted as a reaction to his bold request; rather than the fact that there was a gorgeous blonde woman lying on the floor at her feet who had just pressed her full soft warm lips to her naked calf. She almost jumped out of the chair as a bolt of electricity traversed her leg to join the warmth, and the ache, in her loins and began to party. She gripped the arms of the chair tightly; strangling the defenseless piece of furniture to death with her bare hands.

"Yes!" realising the exclamation was audible, Kathryn continued, "Yes, Harry, of course. Now, if that's all?" _Please, Harry, leave. Get out of here, now, before I melt into a puddle in front of you._

"Yes Ma'am. And thank you again Captain. You won't regret it." Harry left the room quickly with a huge grin on his face, eager to tell Tom at the first opportunity. He had no idea the Captain hadn't heard a word he'd said and had absolutely no idea what she'd just agreed to.

As soon as the door closed behind him in the wake of Harry's departure, Kathryn's head fell forward and connected with the desk with a solid thump as she slumped forward with relief. She sucked a ragged breath deep into her lungs as a tidal wave of emotions crashed down and threatened to drown her. While she was trying to regain her composure, Seven crawled out from under the desk and stood; head high and hands clasped behind her back; a short distance away, waiting.

"Captain?" she asked after several minutes, when Kathryn still hadn't moved.

Rising lithely from the chair, Kathryn found herself nose to chin with the taller woman. She had every intention of disciplining Seven for her behaviour, for being in her ready room uninvited, but one look at the strong emotions; curiosity, wonder, trust, desire; on the younger woman's face changed her mind. She ended up doing something entirely unexpected and completely out of character instead. When it was obvious Seven wasn't going to move out of the way, Kathryn stood on tiptoe and planted a kiss fully on her generously proportioned lips.

Seven's eyes opened wide in shock at the initial contact of the Captain's lips on her own. A split second later her cognitive thought processes shut down completely and human emotions took over. Closing her eyes Seven reveled in the sensations as the Captain kissed her. Soft lips, warm mouth, sharp teeth, soothing tongue. Still without making contact of any other kind, Kathryn deepened the kiss. Tilting her head, she increased the pressure, her tongue darted out and stroked Seven's lower lip; who's lips parted in response. Kathryn dipped her tongue inside the warm sweet cavity of Seven's mouth, searching out and sparring with the other woman's tongue when she found it. She groaned as desire built within her. _If I don't stop this now, right now, things are going to get out of hand. Or in hand._ Somehow Kathryn found the strength to break the kiss but, not before nipping Seven's full lower lip gently with her teeth, then soothing it with her tongue. Reluctant to let go, she sucked the same lip into her mouth briefly before breaking contact altogether.

"I can't." she whispered, eyes closed tightly, head bowed slightly, breathing uneven. She knew if she opened her eyes and looked at Seven she'd be lost, she'd kiss her again, and touch her. But she couldn't risk losing control like that; not now, maybe not ever. Her hands clenched into fists at her sides, nails digging into her palms, the minor pain an anchor for her control.

Seven was confused. Thoughts were racing through her mind and none of them were useful, but she couldn't seem to think about anything else. _She kissed me. The Captain kissed me. Captain Janeway just kissed me._ Seven touched her lips softly with her fingertips, but the pressure wasn't the same as the other woman's lips._ Captain Kathryn Janeway, kissed me, Seven of Nine, Tertiary Adjunct of Unimatrix Zero One. Her lips are soft and she tasted like coffee. Kathryn kissed me, and I liked it, a lot._

"Kathryn?" it was one of the very few times Seven had ever said her name. She said it now in the hope it would make the woman it belonged to look at her. It did not. The words the Captain spoke finally registered, _"I can't." Cannot what?_ Seven thought. _I do not know what you want from me. I want you to look at me, but you will not. I want you to talk to me, but you will not._ Realising Kathryn really wasn't going to open her eyes, Seven turned and dejectedly left the room without another word. In a rare moment of inattention to detail, Seven forgot the bridge crew hadn't known she was in the Captain's ready room. But before she entered the bridge; her own mask had fallen into place. After three years on Voyager she had developed, and learned how to deploy, a mask to rival even the Captain's.

_... A few moments later ... in the Captain's ready room ..._

Kathryn looked at the replicator and sighed. She had finally managed to calm her heartbeat after Seven left. Pressing her forehead against the chill surface above the replicator she sighed again. Now all she had to do was figure out what to do about the change in their relationship. The last thing she wanted was to lose the younger woman's friendship. _This is going to require some liquid stimulation._ She thought, and with a quiet voice, that only quavered slightly, she ordered such stimulus.

"Coffee, black."


	2. Chapter 2

Rated: **M** for mature adult (and some slightly immature adolescent) content between two consenting adult women.

_Author's Note:_

I wrote a lot of crap in this chapter to start with, I hope I got rid of it all. This story was originally only going to be one chapter, but I didn't like the way I left it. It begged for more... and with that thought in mind; carry on.

* * *

**The Captain's Ready Room** Part Two

Harry looked up from his console as the Captain's ready room door swished open. He'd been unable to concentrate fully on maintaining the ships systems since returning to the operations station after his meeting with Captain Janeway a few minutes ago. Unfortunately he still had over an hour of his shift before he and Tom would be free so he could tell him how his meeting went; though he was pretty sure Tom guessed from the beaming smile on his face when he returned to his post.

Now, with some puzzlement, he registered it was Seven of Nine entering the bridge, not the Captain. _I didn't know Seven of Nine was in the Captain's ready room when I was in there. I didn't see her in there. Where was she?_ He watched her as she strode quickly across the short distance to the turbolift and left without acknowledging anyone; that in itself wasn't so unusual, Seven wasn't exactly the friendliest person on Voyager. What was unusual was that he could have sworn she looked, unsure.

_... While Harry tries to get his head around that conundrum ... in the Captain's ready room ..._

Kathryn absent-mindedly raised the mug in her hand to her lips to take another sip of coffee. When the action brought no satisfying 'hit' of the comforting beverage, she looked into the mug and frowned when she discovered it was empty. Placing it carefully on the low table in the lounge section of her ready room she flopped inelegantly into her favourite armchair. But instead of gazing out the viewport as she usually would, she leaned forward and, putting her elbows on her knees, buried her face in her hands. Her thoughts chased themselves around inside her head, like an over excited dog after its own tail. An unproductive activity she had been unable to stop doing since Seven had left the room.

_I can't believe I kissed her. I just kissed Seven of Nine. How am I going to be able to deal with her now? I, Captain Kathryn Janeway just kissed Seven of Nine, Tertiary Adjunct of Unimatrix Zero One. She probably thinks I'm crazy. Hell, I think I'm crazy. I just kissed Seven, and I liked it, a lot. Maybe I am crazy. What am I going to do? _She pressed less than steady fingers against her kiss-swollen lower lip, she realised all she really wanted to do was kiss Seven again. _Oh God, one kiss and I've been reduced to a randy adolescent with a one-track mind._

Leaning back in the chair she stared, unseeing out the viewport above her. She was suddenly, bone-wearily, tired. Unwilling to face any of the bridge crew, she stayed where she was until the end of the shift. Unfortunately that course of action did nothing to improve her mood. _I'm a grown woman, Captain of a Starship for pity's sake, and I'm hiding in my ready room._ Exasperated she closed her eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

_... Meanwhile, not in the Captain's ready room ..._

Upon leaving the Captain's ready room, Seven had returned to Astrometrics to complete her scheduled duty shift. She took her usual position at the main console but; her hands did not fly across the controls inputting search parameters; her mind did not analyse any data read outs, because there were none; what she did do was, nothing. She, Seven of Nine; who's every waking second was allocated for optimal productivity and efficiency; stood there and did… nothing. For one hour and thirteen minutes, she was inefficient.

Seven checked her internal chronometer; her shift would be completed in three minutes. Realising she needed clarification about what the Captain meant by "can't" after kissing her, Seven decided that as soon as she was relieved she would seek her out. Three minutes and six seconds later, Seven left Astrometrics and made her way to the turbolift.

"Computer, locate Captain Janeway."

_Captain Janeway is in the Captain's ready room._

Without giving a thought to the inappropriateness of her actions, Seven transported directly into the Captain's ready room. She had intended to confront the Captain immediately but the sight of her sleeping soundly gave her pause. She took a moment to openly watch the Captain while she the chance of detection was nominal. Noting the Captain's rapid eye movement, Seven surmised she was experiencing a dream.

She was instantly captivated by the Captain's features, softened in repose. There was no sign of tenseness around her mouth as when she was awake; the usual worry lines on her brow were also smoothed away, making her appear more youthful. Seven found she was fascinated by the Captain's long dark eyelashes; a stark contrast against the pale colour of her cheeks. Her hand twitched at the thought of touching them, kissing them.

Seven analysed every look, smile and touch the Captain had shared with her over the last few months. Every time the Captain's voice had lowered and she had murmured something for Seven's Borg-enhanced hearing only; accumulating with their kiss earlier today. She recalled every incident vividly; she was Borg, she could not do otherwise. And everything she remembered pointed to the Captain returning her feelings. Seven was quite confident her feelings of deep affection was love, romantic love; for she felt, for no other being on Voyager the same way she did for Captain Kathryn Janeway.

While Seven contemplated her feelings for the Captain, she continued to watch the older woman sleep. Her eyes were drawn to the Captain's small hands resting on her body; one on her abdomen, the other on her right thigh. Her legs were stretched out in front of her, her feet resting on the low table. Her chest rose and fell gently with her breathing. Occasionally her breath hitched. A small whimper escaped the Captain, her brow contracted into a frown and her fingers flexed. Seven's brow furrowed. _Perhaps she is experiencing a nightmare and not a dream as I first thought._ She had discussed dreams with the Doctor not long ago and he explained the difference between dreams and nightmares.

The sight of the Captain's whole body tensing and the sound of her moaning Seven's name was enough to startle her out of her reverie. _She is clearly in distress._ Leaning forward decisively she shook the Captain's shoulder to wake her.

_... Twenty minutes earlier, unbeknownst to Seven of Nine ... in the Captain's ready room ..._

Kathryn slept. But her sleep was not the restful slumber of the weary, it was beset by dreams; dreams of a tall, graceful, blonde, human-Borg, woman-child who drove her to distraction. Sweet dreams.

_"Seven." I gasped her name as she lifted her lips from mine allowing me to breathe again._

_She leaned over me; straight arms on either side of me; hands gripping the edge of my desk. Our hot, short breaths mingled together in the minute gap between our gasping mouths. Her lithe body pressed me onto the unyielding surface beneath me; the contrast of hard and soft against my passion sensitised skin an irresistible aphrodisiac. Her blue eyes pinned me in place more efficiently than any physical restraint could have. She shifted above me slightly, leaning on her left arm; the Borg enhancement bore her weight with ease; and then with two fingers of her right hand she touched my kiss-ravaged lips. I flicked my tongue out to taste her. She shook her head and quickly moved her hand away. She placed her palm lightly against my sternum, fingers stretched along my left collarbone, thumb encompassing my neck; she dipped her head and traced around her hand with the point of her stiffened tongue._

_"Seven." I sighed her name as my desire for her pooled hot and wet between my legs._

_Her nostrils flared and I knew she knew; that was the reason I was unable to resist her. I could not hide my desire; for her or from her; she knew. I think even without her Borg-enhanced senses she would have known how much I wanted her. She cupped my left breast in her hand, pressed her palm against the hardened peak; and then pinched the nub between thumb and forefinger, gently at first then harder eliciting an involuntary moan. My body became boneless; my hands weakened, no longer able to sustain their grip on her shoulders, my arms fell limply to the hard surface beneath me; all resistance gone. My head lolled back over the edge of the desk, putting the tender arch of my neck on display to her mercy. My back arched toward her, lamenting the loss her hand when she removed it from my breast. She briefly caressed the pulsing veins in my throat and placed a gossamer kiss on my exposed Adam's apple. The combined tenderness and eroticism of her touch was almost too much to bear._

_Her breath was hot against my flesh an instant before the tip of her tongue flicked the hardened nipple and circled the puckered areola of my right breast. I quivered uncontrollably as a white-hot electric current raced through my nervous system and settled deep in my womb. The dampness her tongue deposited on my skin, once exposed to air, caused the sensitive flesh to contract even more, until it was a painful pleasure. As if she sensed my possible discomfort; she soothed the ache by covering the area completely with her lips, then her tongue. Flames of desire threatened to engulf me as she then sucked my nipple greedily into her hot, wet mouth._

_"Seven, please." I whimpered her name as she tormented me, pleading for more._

_Her human hand settled on the curve of my waist; the longer she suckled at my breast, the harder her fingers dug into my tender flesh. My throat worked convulsively as I tried to gulp air into my oxygen starved lungs. The pleasure pain sensations of her mouth and hand; electrified every nerve cell in my body. She was going to be the death of me, but I knew I would die happy if she was._

_"Seven." I moaned her name, begging her to end my suffering._

_Then suddenly she was gone. Lifting my head with effort, I opened my eyes..._

"Seven." Kathryn murmured as she struggled awake.

_... And now, back to the present situation ... in the Captain's ready room ..._

When Kathryn's eyes opened fully she was shockingly, instantly awake and sprang to her feet.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Kathryn blurted. The shock at being wrenched from her vividly erotic dream; to see the central character standing before her; translated into anger. She was unable to put her usual defences in place; while Seven stood before her in her usual cool, calm, rigid but relaxed stance; a mixed expression of curiosity and challenge on her face.

"You kissed me." Seven said ignoring the Captain's question; dismissing it as irrelevant; she went directly to the matter that brought her here.

"You kissed me first." Kathryn countered. She was still very much aroused from her dream, feeling extremely vulnerable without her command mask; and that combination made her combative.

"I did not." Seven countered.

"So what exactly did you do to me under my desk?"_ Very good question Katie, interesting you should phrase it that way, what exactly has she done to you?_

Seven's eidetic memory instantly replayed the incident, with perfect clarity. The sight of the Captain's exposed limb so close when she shifted her position; the sound of the Captain's quickly in drawn breath and rapid heartbeat when she touched her; the feel of the Captain's soft, warm, silken skin against her fingertips and palm of her hand; the combined smell taste of the Captain's arousal through her olfactory nerves. "Oh." Seven said closing her eyes; warmth suffused her body as her own arousal was reawakened.

_Oh? Is that all she can say? Oh?! Wait a minute. Did Seven just say Oh? 'Never at a loss for words-super intelligent-walking Borg encyclopaedia-articulate', Seven of Nine just said, Oh? And is she blushing? _Kathryn's eyes squinted as she scrutinised Seven closely._ Oh. My. God. She is blushing! Damn it! Now all I can think about is ripping her clothes off, _Kathryn felt like a hungry dog being taught restraint at feeding time, she knew as soon as she saw a signal from Seven she wouldn't be able to restrain herself from devouring her,_ and ravishing her._

"You are the one who initiated lip to lip contact." Seven clarified.

Seven found her gaze drawn to look at that part of the older woman's anatomy. The Captain's tongue darted out wetting her lips. As she watched a perfect recollection of her thinner lips pressing against Seven's own full lips played over in her mind. The taste of coffee in the Captain's mouth; the trace smell of fresh crisp cleansing products on the Captain's skin and hair; the feel of the Captain's tongue against her own; the sound of the Captain's moan of desire; the sight of the Captain's kiss-swollen, moist lips when she pulled away. Her heart rate and respiration increased as she returned to a state of sexual arousal similar to that which she experienced during their actual kiss. The heat that had suffused her entire body earlier, now converged in her loins, and increased in temperature.

Kathryn couldn't answer her as she too was recalling their kiss. The memory of her very vivid dream was still so fresh, coupled with the intense desire-filled gaze from Seven as she looked at Kathryn's lips, caused her to start shaking with the effort it took to not jump on the younger woman. _She looks as aroused as I feel._ Kathryn knew then; she was on the verge of doing something she wasn't sure they'd be able to recover from.

As they stood watching at each other, something almost tangible passed between them. Neither woman spoke as they fought their own internal battles. A short time forever later, they spoke the other's name as one; moved together as one; kissed each other as one; touched each other as one.

Their movements became instinctual, primal. Lips clamped together, mouths gaped, tongues clashed. Moans mingled as arms crushed bodies closer. Kathryn wasn't aware they were moving until Seven bumped up against her desk, their momentum enough to cause them to fall onto the surface. They paused; taking the time to inhale much needed oxygen; reposition limbs; devour each other with their eyes. Legs tangled, hands clutched then caressed. Leaning over the younger woman, Kathryn realised she was straddling Seven's thigh, her hips undulating unconsciously against the well-toned muscle gripped tightly between her legs.

_I'm humping my Astrometrics Officer, like a dog in heat! Seven deserves better than a sex-starved Starfleet Captain taking her roughly on a desk._ _This is not how I imagined this happening. _Kathryn thought in a moment of clarity._ Oh really, and what exactly were you just dreaming about? _Her internal voice told her.

_I have to stop this before I can't. _The door chimed loudly an instant before Kathryn pushed aside common sense and gave in to her lust. Resting her head against Seven's collarbone, she sighed unsteadily. _This is not how I want our first time together to be; Seven's first time. Oh God. This would have been Seven's first sexual experience and I almost ravished her on my desk. _Taking a deep, calming, breath; she pushed away from Seven; pulling the younger woman up off the desk with her as she stood.

"Don't go." She indicated to Seven she should move into the lounge area. Making sure Seven understood, she checked who was at the door.

"Computer, who is at the door?" Kathryn was pleased her voice sounded almost normal.

_Ensign Harry Kim._

Rectifying her mussed hair as best she could with slightly unsteady hands, and with a sense of déjà vu, she sat behind her desk. She sent a quick look in Seven's direction; wishing the blonde was under her desk again and not sitting stiffly on the couch. _Whoa! Katie, that's enough of that. Get 'Captain Janeway' here now. _With some effort Kathryn settled her command mask in place and called.

"Come in."

_... A few moments later ... in the Captain's ready room ..._

Kathryn relaxed back on the couch and sighed contentedly as Seven snuggled into her; the raging-hormone-filled-grope-fest they engaged in earlier had dissipated with Harry's interruption, and the return of coherent thought. They were content now to just sit and enjoy the feel of finally being intimate with each other.

Seven picked up Kathryn's hand from where it was resting lightly on her hip, holding it in her left hand she used her right index finger to trace the long slender fingers. Sliding over each digit individually, she marvelled at how such delicate soft hands could be so strong. Dipping between each finger to the sensitive skin near the palm of her hand, she delighted in the sound of Kathryn's quickening breaths with each touch. Turning the small hand over; she traced random patterns over the smooth flesh, loving the way her hand twitched when a particularly sensitive spot was touched.

"Seven." Kathryn whispered, her desire rising with each soft touch.

"Yes Kathryn." Seven smiled, raising the hand to mouth she pressed her lips into the palm, she realised how much she enjoyed saying the Captain's first name.

Kathryn sighed; she loved the way her name sounded when Seven said it, causing a flutter in her abdomen. "I," She started, but in an uncharacteristic moment of weakness she stopped what she'd been about to say, "I'll be right back." She substituted; quickly she squirmed out from under Seven and strode to the replicator.

"Coffee, black." Kathryn ordered tersely, berating herself for not having the courage to tell Seven how she felt about her yet, even though she was pretty sure their feelings were mutual. Taking the mug in hand she wandered back to where Seven now sat upright on the couch, looking questioningly at her. Sitting beside the blonde she leaned into her and sighed when Seven adjusted their position until they were in a similar, but reversed, position to the one they were in before Kathryn got up. Taking a sip of her coffee she sighed again, this time with contentment; she had the three things she loved more than anything and she had no intention of giving any of them up. Before Kathryn got too comfortable, Seven took hold of her chin and gently manoeuvred her until she could kiss her deeply.

"I am beginning to develop an appreciation for the taste coffee." Seven murmured against Kathryn's lips. Leaning back a little, she looked into Kathryn's eyes, and licked her lips with a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

The End (of this story at least)


End file.
